Walking Cupid
by SpillietehInkie
Summary: there's neji. there's tenten. and then there's a whole bunch of friends trying to get them to-ge-dah. oh... and there's an evil hinata too. enjoy!
1. Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… just the plot and my made up characters. **

* * *

The sound of trees falling followed by cries of:

"Yosh! Let the eternal flame of the youthful youth burn on!"

Or a:

"Aaargh! Hyuuga, why won't you stand still enough for me to hit you!?"

And even, though rarely:

"You're improving in terms of speed Tenten."

Can be heard all over Konoha (literally… they were **_THAT_** loud). With no doubt, the cries came from one of the village's strongest shinobi.

These three ninja's have gotten through almost everything together… except for the time Tenten and Neji left Lee to deal with the fire created when Lee accidentally set a house on fire… but that's beside the point.

Anyway, it was clear that the trio was the best of friends and although they had their arguments (which usually were between Neji and Tenten but, yet again, that's beside the point) they still managed to stick together (which was usually Lee's job: to make sure that the two stubborn jounin reconciled eventually).

In fact, they had been through so much that they actually learned from one another.

Neji, for instance, had gotten amazingly better at weaponry and taijutsu through constant training with Lee and Tenten.

Tenten learned how to close chakra points and her heightened speed and senses helped her immensely.

And finally Lee. He, much to the surprise of everyone, had (_finally_) managed to perform a couple of ninjutsu techniques and started to learn more on weapons with the help of Tenten.

And, as usual, they trained for the whole day non-stop. It was only at sun down did they stop to rest.

"Drat! I forgot to bring my water bottle" Tenten grumbled, stretching her tired arms and legs.

Neji smirked. "I figured you would." He handed Tenten an extra water bottle.

"Here." He thrust the bottle into her hands, which she drank from gratefully (the bottle… not her hands).

"Thanks." Tenten smiled slightly before gulping down the rest of the water.

Lee noticed this exchange and smiled.

'_They look so good together…'_ he thought, imagining his two former teammates hold hands.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He grinned. (Seriously, you could hear the _ping_ when he grinned)

"So…" he started casually. Both Neji and Tenten looked up.

"Are you guys going to the festival tonight?"

Tenten shrugged. "It depends."

Lee grinned. "The four of us could go together."

"Four?" This time, it was Neji who spoke up.

"Yup." Lee nodded. "I asked Ria-chan if she wanted to come with me."

"Lee, that's great! But, won't she feel uncomfortable with us around?" Tenten inquired meaning her and Neji.

"Nope. She said that she isn't used to being alone with a guy… so I told her that maybe you both could come and then she wouldn't feel so insecure."

Ria was Lee and Tenten's board mate. Tenten made Lee move in with her after Lee's disastrous encounter with fire while making casserole. He had nearly burnt the kitchen because he had left the candle he used to light the stove near a pile of papers… which incidentally were actually report folders he had to give to the Hokage. Tenten had then decided not to risk something like that happen again and so forced Lee to move out. Ria was extremely helpful when they moved into the boarding house. She even helped them move their stuff to their rooms.

'_No wonder Lee likes Ria… that girl is like Hinata … the only difference is that her hair is wavy, shoulder length and light brown and her eyes are light blue-violet. Other than that, she could pass up as Hinata's twin. Their both shy and soft spoken… yet scary when provoked." _Tenten thought.

"Lee, let's go home. We still have to get ready for the festival." Tenten said before lifting her sore body up.

"Oooh. I really need a hot bath." She whined.

"See ya later Neji!" Lee waved as he ran to catch up with Tenten.

"Well, there's nothing better to do; I might as well take the night off" Neji mumbled to himself as he headed home.

**

* * *

So… what do you think? Review please! Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you to all who read this. –bows again and again-**


	2. Preparation Fiasco

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…-wails-

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Haha **Naruto Addict15** you don't need to hunt me down no more! Teehee

Now…. on to the story.

* * *

Tenten moaned lightly as she relaxed in her hot bath. She sighed, sinking deeper into the warm embrace of the….water. (Tenten: Ok! They get it. I was taking a bath!!!) 

(Anyway….)

Her hazel eyes lazily looked at the clock. _'5:30'_. Her eyes widened as she remembered that they were going out at 6. She quickly jumped out of the tub. Wrapping herself in a bathrobe, she stepped into her room, hair still soaking wet.

"Dang… I need help" She hissed, flinging her wardrobe open.

Thinking quickly she called out, "RIA!!!!"

Only seconds later, an out of breath Ria appeared at the doorway, still clad in a fuzzy lilac bathrobe and bunny slippers.

"Yeah?" she asked, once she was breathing steadily.

Tenten sat at the edge of her bed, helpless at the situation at hand.

She looked at Ria pleadingly. "Help me."

Ria laughed as she strode over to the wardrobe. "Let's see what you got."

A minute later (Tenten was counting out of apprehension) Ria found the perfect outfit. She found a short yukata that would end above Tenten's knee that had slits at either side. Green, brown and silver swirls patterned the yukata and a flesh colored obi with sakura flowers patterned all over it completed the outfit.

"Here." She said, throwing the yukata and obi into Tenten's waiting hands. "Get changed and then I'll come back to do your hair."

Tenten sighed in relief. After putting on her clothes, she looked into a long mirror Ria bought her last year for her birthday.

"Wow." She breathed out, admiring how the yukata showed her curves yet fit comfortably and loosely. She again sat on the bed and waited for Ria to come.

Not long after this, Ria walked in, showing Tenten her light green yukata with purple and blue flowers patterned on. She also tied a simple brown obi on her waist.

"Well," she started to say. "We have lots of work to do in a short time so let's make this quick."

She ushered Tenten to sit on a stool in front of a large mirror (given also by Ria). Twisting Tenten's hair, (this was done mainly because Tenten didn't like to wear her hair down) into a simple yet elegant messy bun, she finished it off by placing a small pink comb on it (think Mulan style comb).

But Ria was not done yet. She took out from a small kit she had brought with her to the room some powder, lip gloss and eye shadow.

"Ria… no." Tenten warily looked at the materials that Ria had brought.

"It's only a little Tenten. Just to enhance and stuff. We both don't like wearing too much so I know I can put the just right amount on you." Ria chided her.

Tenten sighed. "Ok."

After they were done with Tenten's face (you'll just have to find out later), she decided to help Ria. Making Ria sit on the stool herself, she tied only the sides of Ria's hair into braids and joined them at the back. Then, she also put a tiny amount of make-up on the girl. As they put on their sandals the clock stroke 6. they looked at each other and laughed all the way downstairs. There, they met a gorgeous drop dead sight of the two boys, dressed in a formal yukata. Lee's was dark green and his hair was again braided (think Sai's hair). Neji wore a black yukata with the Hyuuga emblem stitched at the back.

"Let's go shall we?" Lee said, taking the hand of a blushing Ria as they headed towards the door.

* * *

Once again thank you to all my reviewers! To those of you who are confused about Lee's hair… it's like this: Lee decided to change his image. He wears a jounin outfit and NOT the green spandex ones –shudders- in my story. He changed his hair too. Now it looks normal and not that shiny. But… unfortunately I could not do anything with the teeth… they're just too white and shiny and go _ping_. 

Lee: Hey! –pouts-

SLD: What?!?! I made you a girlfriend didn't I? Plus, I even made you at least decent looking…

Lee: Gai-sensei will be in shame!

SLD: -sweat drops- okay…. –inches away-

Review guys!


	3. POV's

**Disclaimer: Yea… I own Naruto… like hell I do. Heck no!**

Thanks for all the reviews… but, unfortunately… the festival won't come until the next chapter. I had to get this across first… it was way too much fun writing to ignore. So, my sincerest apologies and here's the next chapter.

* * *

Neji's P.O.V.

I saw Tenten come down the stairs laughing. She was… wow. It kinda shocked me to see that she wore make-up. Hmmm… must be Ria's doing. I think she should wear make-up every time we go to a festival. She's hot. The color suits her. Smoky brown eye shadow, bronze blush and the highlight of it all: cute, shimmering lips… wait… what am I thinking?!? Ok, so I admit that… even before… she was fine…

Who am I kidding?!?

She was and certainly is HOT. And I also admit that I had had a crush on her since… I can't even remember when. Well, I'll enjoy it while it lasts. Dang… can this girl get any hotter?

Oh no. I just jinxed myself. Kami, I can feel a nosebleed coming!!!

Why'd she have to wear something that exposes her creamy white legs?!?

Why's she go and have nice, sexy, gut-churning curves?!?

Why the hell are you torturing me Kami-sama?!?

* * *

Tenten's P.O.V

Oh. My. Gosh. Neji looks so… oh no… I can feel myself drooling! Drat. Look at those muscles. I mean… you can almost see the six-pack! I- wait a minute. Is he checking me- oh my gosh he is!?! Does… does he find me sexy? I think I'll break the silence… it's killing me!

I walked close to him and poked his head. (A/n I couldn't resist it! Poking…..)

* * *

Neji's P.O.V.

Sexy… she's so sexy. If I can only touch is just… no Neji! Don't go there! No perverted thoughts allowed. Oh, wait. She's saying something.

"Neji? Yoohoo? Is anyone in there?" she said, poking my head.

I blinked. "yes… someone is in there…" I raised my eyebrow at her.

'_She's so close'_

'_**yeah. One tug on that hand of hers and BAM! Kissing session commence!'**_

'_What the… who are you?!?'_

'_**I'm your conscience here to hel- what do you think boy! I'm your inner pervert.'**_

'_Uuugh.'_

'_neji, whatever you do… do not listen to him'_

'_let me guess… you're my conscience'_

'_yes. And I implore you not to succumb in his devilish ways.'_

'_**neji my boy… you know you want to… you know you need those lips of hers saying your name over and over again in ecstasy…'**_

'_no he does not! She is a friend. Respect her!'_

'**_I tell you he _needs_ it._**

'_no he doesn't.'_

'_**yes'**_

'_no'_

'_**yes'**_

'_no'_

'_**yes'**_

'_no'_

'_**yes'**_

'_no'_

'_**yes'**_

'_no'_

'_**yes'**_

'_no'_

'_**yes'**_

'_no'_

'_**yes'**_

'_no'_

'_**yes'**_

'_no'_

'_**yes'**_

'_no'_

'_WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP?!?!'_

I got rid of any unwanted 'thoughts' and offered Tenten my arm. She looked surprised.

* * *

Tenten's P.O.V.

He offered me his arm. Isn't he a gentleman or not! Anyway, he's waiting for me to take it. He looks so cute! Oh well, I wouldn't mind being lady-like for one night.

* * *

Neji's P.O.V.

When I took her hand, I received an electric jolt. I wonder what it means…

* * *

Tenten's P.O.V.

When he took my hand, electricity passed through me like wildfire. I wonder if this is what Ino meant by 'the touch'. Since I can't find any reasonable explanation for it… plus, I felt extremely nervous when he looks at me like **that**. I called out to Lee.

"So are we going or not???"

* * *

Unfortunately for her, Lee was busy thinking about Ria.

* * *

Lee's P.O.V.

I saw my angel descend from the stairs. She looked like a goddess. A celestial being Kami sent. And best of all… she's mine.

I'll never forget the first time we met. She was kind and really helpful… and really beautiful.

When I saw her come down, my heart nearly stopped. I couldn't breath. She was like a star that shimmered the most brightly amongst others. Gai-sensei would be so proud of me.

To be honest, I never really imagined myself get a girl like her. But… then again, the mind is a very powerful thing. My star… surely looks beautiful tonight.

Her beautiful violet eyes were high lightened by the silver eye shadow she used. Her cheeks were blushed with a slightly flesh like color while her lips, tinged peachy pink. Like Tenten, she hates make-up. Still, she's heavenly the way she is.

Seriously. I wouldn't this night with her for all the training sessions in the world. Tonight is my night… with an angel.

How many have been so lucky as to have walked with an angel who shimmered like a star?

* * *

Ria's P.O.V.

I was never interested in boys. Most boys just want a girl in their pants. It's sick and wrong. Because of that, I guess I never got used to being around boys.

Lee changed that. The moment he stepped into the house he changed my life. I never knew someone so carefree… so alive. He coaxed me out of my comfort zone.

We became friends. He taught me more of the world I never really knew. He helped me out of hiding; I know a lot of people besides him. He was my guide.

I slowly fell in love with him. I never thought I'd fall in love. It wasn't his body… it was his attitude. But miracles happen. Lee was my miracle… and I hope he will always be.

While waking with Lee, I noticed something. Tenten and Neji may be smart and quick-witted in battle… but in the matters of the heart… it's surprising that they're incredibly dense. They love each other. It's in their eyes. They just don't have the courage to say it. I mean, the guy's a Byakugan wielder and the girl's wicked at long and short-range attacks yet they can't see what's in front of them. I guess that they just need an extra push.

'_Oooh… just they wait. No one can escape my match making skills and Lee's gonna help me. Just they wait… I'll have them kissing soon enough.'_

* * *

There. I never thought that I could make something as long as this. Well, review guys!

Criticism is welcome!


	4. Festival Chaos Part 1

**Disclaimer: -holds up a sign- ME NO OWN! –starts wailing-**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Thanks for everything! I love you all! **

**Gaara: Stop being dramatic**

**SLD: Shuddup boy!**

**Anyway… since all of you loved the perverted side of Neji… yah… ya'll love Neji the perverted… so I decided to put him in here too. **

**Hope ya'll love this.**

* * *

There was merrymaking all around. Tons of stalls were put up and a lot of children were running about.

The girls gasped in awe. They had never been to a grander festival. Tenten had a hard time concealing her excitement. For Ria, however, it was a different story.

"Ooohh… Tenten… let's go there!" she pointed to a toss ring stall. (A/n sorry 'bout that. I don't know what it's called.)

Tenten couldn't say no. Ria was just too cute with the puppy eyes… and well… she was already dragging her towards the stall.

'_Now I can commence my matchmaking! Muwahahahaha!!!' _she cackled in her mind.

"Umm… Tenten I want to ask you a question." She said, looking innocent.

"Ok."

"And I expect an honest answer."

"Uh-huh."

"And you promise not to lie to me."

Tenten was getting suspicious, but she nodded.

"Do you like Neji-san?"

And there and then, Tenten wished that the ground would eat her up and spit her out somewhere far, far away. Well, she can't lie now… Ria was just too cute. One of her weaknesses was cute. It's actually unnerving.

"Y-yes." She blushed.

Ria's eyes gleamed. Tenten gulped. Sure… Ria was a sweet and charming little girl but with THAT look on her face…she was scary.

"Let's go now." Ria said, once again feigning innocence.

But… even then… the gleam in her eyes hadn't faded one bit… on the contrary… it intensified.

"But I thought that you wanted to play?"

Ria shrugged. "I changed my mind. Let's go back."

Tenten was really suspicious… and confused. _'She's up to something.'_

And she was going to find out.

* * *

Neji looked at the retreating backs to Tenten and Ria.

'_**Get her'**_

'_What?!?'_

'_**Are you stupid or something boy?! Get. The. Girl.'**_

'_She's just going with Ria.'_

'_**She's taking away your quality time with the sexy goddess of weapons.'**_

'_Sexy goddess of… where are you getting these things?!?!"_

'_**From your uncle's Icha Icha Paradise of course. Good stuff boy.'**_

'_Uncle Hiashi reads that junk???'_

'_**Junk?!? Watch what are you calling junk boy! You're probably the ONLY male in the Hyuuga clan that DOESN'T read this beautiful piece of art!'**_

'_What the fu-. That's it. This conversation is OVER.'_

* * *

Lee grew worried over his best friends welfare. He was making strange faces. First was a frown, then surprise, next was disgust and finally exhaustion.

"Neji? Everything alright my rival in youth?" he asked, patting Neji's back.

"I'm… fine…" he trailed off.

Lee smiled (a/n and there goes the ever familiar _ping_!). "I know!"

Neji looked at him like he was a lunatic (a/n is there ever a time that he doesn't???) "Know what?"

"You're jealous because my wonderful flower of the night has taken Tenten away from your midst aren't you? You like Tenten."

Neji took a step back, shocked. "Are you serious?! I… don't… like…" he sighed. There was no use hiding anything from the taijutsu master.

"Yes." He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable cry from the youth. To his surprise, there was none.

Lee nodded. "I understand. Well, you better get her fast."

Just in time, Tenten and Ria came back.

"So you done playing there?" Lee asked.

Ria shook her head. "Nope. I changed my mind."

They looked at each other and came to an understanding. Well, actually… they were doing telepathy . (A/n Weird? I know.)

'_You thinking what I'm thinking?'_

'_**Yeah. YOSH! Let the power of youth flow within them!'**_

'_Lee… don't start.'_

'_**Ok…'**_

'_We have GOT to get them together tonight.'_

'_**Why so early???'**_

'_Just because…'_

'_**What do we do now?'**_

'_I got a plan.'_

'**_Oh boy… it's gonna be a long night.'_ **

* * *

Wahahaha! You might notice that I'm prolonging it. Well… I really don't have any idea why… it just happened that way. O.o

Reviews people! Bye for now!


	5. Festival Chaos Part 2

**Disclaimer: I would never own Naruto… sobs**

**Ok… first off I would like to say SORRY for the late update. I was caught up with just simply reading… plus I really didn't know what to write… couldn't find the inspiration or I was just plain lazy. I got writers block… I'm not exactly sure… anyway… I am really sorry! Oh yeah... and the minute I finished typing this and saved it... I couldn't put it in for what reason I have no idea. But, to make peace with y'all, I finished the story already!!! 2 more chappies to go and then I'm through with this. **

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Both Lee and Ria lagged behind of Tenten and Neji just near enough not to be suspicious and far enough to be out of hearing range. 

Ria shrugged. "Hmmm… make Neji jealous, push Tenten towards him… the works."

"Ah." Lee nodded (though he knew nothing about what Ria just said.) "So… when do we start?"

"Now." She replied, walking towards Tenten.

"Anou… Tenten?" she tapped the girl's shoulder.

"Ne? oh! What's the matter Ria?"

"Ummm… I was wondering… i-if Lee and I could just meet you later. I want to spend time with him a-alone."

Lee's jaw dropped. Innocence with the ability to be evil isn't a good mix. She can persuade anybody with just a look. It was scary. Lee shuddered unconsciously.

"Let's go." We have some serious work to do." She marched off… with a freaked out Lee at her mercy.

* * *

-About 30 minutes later-

"Green beast… this is Angelic Devil. Operation STAN commences!"

"Ummm Ria… this is great and all but… do we really have to use walky-talkies?"

Ria huffed. "I was just using it for effects…"

"Oh. Ok. What does STAN mean?"

"You're a lovable idiot you know that? It means Set-up Tenten And Neji, got it?"

"Yosh! Let's go!"

Ria and Lee hid in a bush, directly beside the two victims –ahem- I mean… targets… no wait… that ain't right… oh bother! They were beside the two said people. Anyway, Ria tried to grab Tenten's ankle to make her fall on Neji and lead them to a compromising situation.

'_Almost… got… it'_ Ria thought, inches away from Tenten's ankle. But then…

**SNAP!**

A twig broke.

Ria and Lee looked down at the twig that lay innocently under Lee's foot.

"Oh shocking fit." Ria hissed.

"What are you two doing here?"

Both looked like bunnies caught by a fox… no wait, two foxes.

"Um… we were… ahh…" Ria though desperately for an excuse.

"We were looking for Ria's shoe. Yes. We were loo- oh! Here it is! Hehehe…" Lee

nodded.

"Oooookkkaaaaayyyy….." Neji raised his eyebrow.

"Umm… we are going now so… buh-bye!" Ria grabbed Lee's hand and ran off.

Once they were far, far away, Ria collapsed on the ground panting.

"That was SO close." She gasped for breath.

"Hey! Ria! Lee! Why are you guys on the floor?"

The two looked up to see Ria's idols in matchmaking: Ino and Sakura. Ria grinned widely, causing all in the vicinity (Sakura, Ino, Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto) to step back warily (in Lee's cause crawl back wearily Yes. WEARILY).

Ria was still grinning. "We're trying to get Neji and Tenten together. Wanna help?"

Ino's and Sakura's eyes lit up. "Our pleasure."

The rest gulped. It was NOT a good idea to put Ino, Ria and Sakura on a matchmaking mission together. They cackled evilly as evil cogs started churning in their demonic brains. Lee and the others instantly felt sorry for Neji and Tenten… oh boy are they in for a treat or what?

**

* * *

Well… that's all I got for now. I'll put up the next chappie soon I promise (probably tomorrow). BTW: thanks to all the readers and reviewers and to Phoenix Hollowell for the PM reminding me to update. Thanks! **

**I hope you guys aren't mad at me for not updating for such a long time… I just couldn't write anything for this story. Really really sorry and hope ya'll like this chappie. Peace to ya'll and REVIEW!**


	6. Festival Chaos Part 3

**Disclaimer: This is gonna be the second to the last time I'ma saying this: I DO NOT own Naruto… if I did… well… I wouldn't know what to do with it (Seriously, I don't have the guts to make that kind of thing).**

**Now now my readers... hides behind the computer screen... XD don't be so rash now... I know that you've waited for SO long ducks when a big pineapple suddenly appeared from the screen but if you kill me... how would you know the ending???**

**Thank God you guys stuck by me but… how come only a few of you reviewed?! –sobs- Waah… you hurt my feelings…. JOKE!!!! As long as ya'll read it I'll be happy. XD**

**As a big bonus apology, I tried my very 'friggin best to make this long. XD**

**Btw: Here is something to help you out.**

this is talking or the narrative part

_this is their thoughts_

_Neji's angel_

**_-the inner personas or in Neji's case, his inner pervert-_**

**(the bold writings in the parenthesis are just there to guide you or something... you'll understand it later on)**

**Now, on with the story.**

* * *

They tried EVERYTHING. From Ino's plans to Sakura's to Ria's… even some were from Hinata… NOTHING worked. Heck, they even tried seducing Neji as Tenten when the girl was nowhere to be seen (a/n confusing? I know.). They were desperate enough to try to make a love potion (which promptly went **BOOM** ((a/n I ain't kidding)) and made a **HUGE** fire in the tent they were using). Anyway, tired and frustrated, they decided to give up the fight since they (correctly) concluded that Neji and Tenten were too dense.

* * *

They walked towards the two said people dejectedly when time came for them to meet again. 

Tenten walked over to them. "Hey guys! Sup?" but then, she stopped since they were all looking forlorn. "Umm… what's wrong?"

Ino looked at her wearily. "Nothing…" she mumbled.

Tenten decided to shrug it off and walked towards a fancy restaurant near the festival (walking beside Neji). But when Ria saw them "together", she had another idea.

* * *

She opened a telepathy line. 

Ria: Yo Shikamaru! Can you shadow manipulate Neji to hold Tenten's hand? Let's try making them embarrassed enough to make them some how connect… y'all following?

Sakura: In a weird sense… yes… I guess…

Ino: Cool…Shika-kun… do it… NOW

Shikamaru: Hai… Hai… so troublesome…

Ria: ACK!!! Wait! Afterwards, make Tenten lean on Neji's shoulder… yup… that should do it….

Shikamaru: Geez… do I really have to do this?

Ino: Oooh… how 'bout I use my new technique? It's mind manipulation.

Sakura: Isn't that what you always do?

Ino: Shut up forehead!

Sakura: Ino-pig!

Ria: Hey! Guys, break it up. (**The telepathy line was suddenly filled with the tune of the song Break It Off by Rihanna feat. Sean Paul.)** …how does that work?

Ino: It's quite simple really… I enter their minds and make them think that they're the ones doing the action for themselves… 'coz I'm pretty sure that they will notice that it was Shika's doing and not their own. And will you cut the music?! It's distracting.

Sakura: I agree **–_it is really distracting_-**. Cool… so… when do we do these? I don't think now is a good idea really…

Hinata: H-how about w-when they near t-the r-restaurant???

Naruto: Eh?! You're willing to go with the plan??? **–_Foolish girls! It won't work!!! Muwahahahahahaha_-**

Hinata: **-_Shut it fox boy! We ain't talking to you!_ - **U-um… yeah… I-I think it is h-high time N-Neji-nii s-should get a g-girlfriend…

Sakura: Whoa… Hinata, what was that??? **_–SHANNARO!!! We aren't alone Sak!!!-_**

Ria: Hmph! You guys are unfair 'coz you got cool voices talking in you head!

Ino: So THAT'S what stops me from doing my jutsu on you!

Sakura: **_-&#$# straight!-_**

Sasuke: You know… if you're still planning to do this… you better do it now since they're nearing the restaurant.

Lee: YOSH! Let us embra-

Ria: Lee… quit it…

Shikamaru: Now???

Ino: Wait for it……. NOW!

* * *

In a split second Shikamaru manipulated Neji and Tenten. Holding then nearest hand to his (which was Sasuke's) they watched in fascination as Neji held Tenten's hand… that is, except for Shikamaru and Sasuke since both of them were mortified at what happened. 

And Ria once again opened the telepathy line which was cut off because of her loss of concentration due to her fascination at the reactions of Neji and Tenten.

* * *

Sasuke: WHAT. THE. HELL. Nara…. 

Shikamaru: I needed to do an action so that the err… victim would follow it… I thought you knew that from before… are you that retarded… or forgetful?

Sasuke: Excuse me?!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun… for your sake, DO NOT use that line EVER again… it makes you sound gay-ish **_–really… it does-_** … and Ino, would you kindly take Sasuke-kun's place beside Shikamaru? I think we've tortured him long enough… ­**-_awww… Sak, girl… you know you love seeing Sasuke tortured…-_ **shut up girl… it ain't our priority right now… we have a more important mission in our hands _**–awww…-**._

(Right after Ino switched with Sasuke, Shikamaru did the next step which was to make Tenten lean on Neji's shoulder. Then, Ino did her manipulation jutsu making them think it was their unconscious doing) (a/n I'm too lazy to write it all out XD)

Sasuke: Glad to know your other persona _loves_ me…

Sakura: **-_Ha! As if! You hurt my poor outer persona man!!! Did you KNOW how many times I wanted to hit you before?!-_**

Sasuke: Then why didn't you???

Sakura: **-_Because… Sakura didn't want me to do it_.-**

Ria: This conversation is so sweet but… can we like… GET A MOVE ON PEOPLE?!

Shikamaru: Geez… not so loud Ria… (**they all heard a tiny voice mutter "dang troublesome women out to get me…" strangely in Shikamaru voice.)**

Ino: WHAT WAS THAT SHIKAMARU?!

Hinata: Uhh… guys we better end this conversation now because Neji-nii is using his Byakugan on us…

All except Hinata: WHAT THE HELL?!

Ria: Ok… BYE!

* * *

-While this conversation was happening, let's take a look at what Neji and Tenten did-

* * *

Neji's P.O.V. (Shikamaru had manipulated Neji by now.) 

"Ummm…" I had said "intelligently" when my hand moved by "itself". I looked at Tenten who was blushing… and then, she leaned on my shoulder which made me blush too.

'_This is nice…'_

'_**Are you kidding m'boy?! This is ECSTASY!!!'**_

'_What the HELL?! What are you doing here?!_

"_**Uhh… I'm YOU does that ring a bell???'**_

'_Don't mind him Neji… he's just crazy… but… dang does this feel _SO_ good or what???'_

'_**Woah… halo boy… you're back!!! And yay! The angel has FINALLY come to his senses!!! –literally-'**_

'_See what I meant??? Insane… poor little devil like thing…'_

'_**What was that halo boy?! I'll rip your wings to shreds!!!'**_

'_Puh-leez… as if you can get me with those puny bony wings of yours…'_

'_Guys cut it out… we're here…'_

* * *

Tenten's P.O.V. 

He held my hand!!! I can't believe that THE Hyuuga Neji held MY hand… but, then again… I think that it was better that he didn't… I mean… he doesn't love me… right???

* * *

Normal P.O.V. 

They went in the restaurant and to a large table. After giving their orders to the flirty waiter, they talked a bit.

(a/n Really sorry but… I get lazy fast so… you can make their conversation… and imagine the food they got… it can even be pizza if you like!!! XD)

When the food came, they ate in silence… except for Naruto of course. Most of them were either responding to Naruto or reprimanding him for his noisiness. The most meaning Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ria, Ino and Shikamaru. Hinata was in a world of her own, currently thinking of ways on how to make Neji admit his "little" crush to Tenten… poor them.

* * *

'_Hmmm… I wonder what I can do to make them admit it…'_

'_**That's easy girl! All you gotta do is this…'**_

'…_That might actually work. But I'll have to wait 'til after dinner. Damn.'_

'_**That's m'girl. I'm so proud of you for actually cursing!'**_

* * *

Hinata was snapped out of her evil and insane thoughts when a hand waved in front of her face. 

"Yoohoo! Hinata!!! Are you there???"

Hinata blinked. "Uhh… I-I kinda s-spaced out there fo-for a m-moment. Sorry… wha-what where you g-going t-to say Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her suspiciously. "I was asking if you wanted dessert."

Hinata shook her head. "N-no thanks. I-I'm full."

Naruto shrugged and went back to talking to Sasuke. Finally at peace, Hinata readied what she would say.

* * *

'_They won't be able to do ANYTHING about this now…muwahahahaha'_ **

* * *

You guys like it (if you think it's weird... don't worry 'coz I do too)? Then review! XD I won't update it unless I get at least 5 'friggin reviews for this chappie. XD If you don't review, then you won't know what happened to Neji and Tenten!!! **

**Gaara: Ignore her measly threat. She would still update even if you won't review.**

**Me: Shut up Gaara! It's true btw. I still will post the next chappie but still… can't you guys at least review?!**

**I'm getting desperate here!!!! XD**

**Till the next time!!!**

**P.S. What is Neji's and Tenten's favorite jutsu? If you tell me real quick, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you AND do any requested pairing (but if you want a lemon, sorry to say, I don't know how to make one...yet…)**

**P.P.S I would like to know if you guys want me to post a deleted scene in the next chappie... one that was supposedly here but I kinda forgot to write (it features a sly Hinata, a -bleep- Tenten and a -bleep- Neji).**


	7. It's Time To Know The Truth

**Dedicated to: Pheonix Hollowell and WeaponsMistress for their help with the jutsu. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… how many friggin times do I have to say that?!**

**Hey you guys!!! Thank you SO much for the reviews (hehe… many reviewed this time!!!)**

**And thank you for not telling me that last chappie was weird (even though it was… O.o)**

**So… this is it ya'll… the last friggin chapter to this weird and twisted story.**

**Be good readers and review ok? **

**Enjoy people!!!**

**Just so you people know… I ****DO NOT**** bash the characters… O.o**

* * *

The dinner ended at last…much to Hinata's relief. It was one too many a time during her course of waiting that she almost blurted out everything… and thank GOD for the strict disciplinary training she received when she was young… goodness knows that they were put to good use today. Moving on, now that everybody had had their fill, they headed out of the restaurant.

"Hey… aren't we gonna pay?" Naruto rubbed his contented stomach.

Shikamaru looked at him. "Chouji's family owns the restaurant so we got the meals free."

Naruto had hearts in his eyes. "Really?! Hell yeah!!!" Lee joined Naruto's happy dance.

Hinata decided that it was about time to engage her plot. "Ne, Ria-chan, isn't Neji-nii and Tenten cute together?"

Ria looked at Hinata strangely. She didn't stutter AND her voice was loud. But then, Ria recognized the glint in her eye… and decided to play along. "Yeah!"

They all saw Neji stiffen slightly. _**Bingo…**_ Hinata's evil persona cackled evilly.

"Yeah Hinata! They are SO sweet to each other… it's amazing how they STILL want to keep their feelings to themselves." Sakura added helpfully, realizing the shy heiress' plan.

Not wanting to be outdone, Ino called out, "Talk about stingy!!! Cut the drama and get on with it!!!"

At this, Neji stopped walking completely. He turned around to face the four grinning girls (yes, even Hinata) and smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Relishing the astounded faces of the four gaping girls, he resumed walking, fully intent on making a quick escape from the totally embarrassing scene. God knows how close he was to admitting his feelings to the girl of his dreams.

But then he had to stop walking, realizing that the said girl was not beside him. Looking back, he saw her standing still, fists clenched together. "Tenten… Hinata and the others were just kidding… I was just kidding…"

Tenten's head snapped up. Neji was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "I…" she hissed out icily. "I don't know what you're talking about." And… she ran.

Neji groaned. "Tenten…" he ran after her. (A/n isn't this a bit too cliché?)

The rest looked at them disappear. "Well…" Ino started. "That was… dramatic…"

Sakura and Ria nodded. "Hinata you're a genius!!!"

The heiress blushed modestly at the praise.

* * *

Tenten ran until she ended up in a secluded hill top overlooking the merrymaking of the festival. It was a beautiful and quiet spot and Tenten would have loved it if not for the icy hand that clutched her heart tightly. Here, alone in the protective covering of the bushes and comfortably in between the roots of the sakura tree behind her, the girl could express herself freely.

"I am SO stupid!!!" she punched the ground for emphasis. "I should have stopped myself… I should've known that he wouldn't fall for a girl like me."

By this time, Neji had already caught up with her and was going to apologize when Tenten said the next words, not noticing her secret listener.

"I should just give up because there is NO WAY he will EVER love me."

* * *

Icy, unadulterated fear crept into Neji's once stone cold heart. Without thinking, he stomped right in front of the girl, seized her by her shoulders and planted a hard, desperate kiss on her trembling lips.

Tenten's mind was in haywire. A huge part of her was screaming to kiss him back, but another part of her retorted, telling her to run away. And even though the part that was larger was the more favorable one, she was in indecision. Both sides battled it out in her already turbulent mind and for once in her life, Tenten did not, could not, and in the tiny corner of her mind would not, make a move. Luckily though, Neji made the decision for her. Releasing her bruised lips (he grinned inwardly at the thought that **HE** was the reason for the bruising) he looked into her confused chocolate orbs intently.

"I lied." His voice was coarse and scratchy.

Tenten became even more confused. "Neji…" her eyes betrayed her question and confusion.

Before she could complete her question however, the said boy covered his mouth with hers once again to silence her. Breaking the kiss once more (it became increasingly difficult for him to stop), he stared at her intently.

Tenten's breath hitched when she looked into his darkening silver eyes. They portrayed want… want for her… for ALL of her. It made her squirm a bit being the object of scrutiny in their VERY suggestive position (well… it was suggestive of her). Anyway, aside from the desire and a tiny bit of lust in his eyes, she saw a swirl of other emotions. Anxiety… love… fear? _'No…'_ she thought. _'It's not possible for a Hyuuga like him to feel fear… or love.'_

Her musings were cut of though, when Neji said, "I knew exactly what they were implying… and I sort of panicked at the thought of you rejecting me…" Neji's placid look was replaced by a sheepish, not to mention boyish smile.

Tenten's heart leaped when he openly confessed his feelings to her… plus, he looked so cute and endearing with the smile. But, then again, Tenten was Tenten and she began to tease him relentlessly.

"Well… that was a VERY uncharacteristic remark from an ice block… and who would have thought it possible for Hyuuga Neji… yes, **THE** Hyuuga Neji to be afraid of rejection??? And I also remember a certain someone PROUDLY saying that Hyuugas don't lie." She smirked lightly.

Her plan of humiliation backfired tenfold though when Neji said, "You'll have plenty of time to learn the other do's and don'ts of a Hyuuga… after all, you WILL have to live up to it someday."

* * *

Satisfied with the half embarrassed, half angry blush that dusted Tenten's cheeks (he could see it somewhat) he proceeded to give in to his inner demon. Kissing her (fully intent on his decision of kissing her senseless) with a gentleness the girl had not known existed in him, he licked her lower lip playfully, silently begging for entrance. Tenten shyly opened her mouth but became bolder as the two began to play tongue tennis, each battling for dominance. Their little make out session was unfortunately interrupted however, by a series of hissing from the bushes.

* * *

"Aaargh! Lee! I said fireworks! NOT exploding tags! Fireworks!"

"Gomen Ria-chan! But it wasn't ME who got the shot all wrong!!!"

"Na-Naruto-kun!!!" **SMACK!**

"Hinata-chan! I didn't mean to grope you!!! I slipped!"

"We don't have a picture… at least we taped the whole thing…ne Sasuke-kun?"

"…Sakura, the video cam you're holding has no battery."

"Shika-kun, shouldn't you be keeping watch?"

"…too troublesome."

"What are you doing here?"

Eight pale and guilty faces looked up to see VERY pissed off people.

"Oh s-bleep-!!! Run!!!"

"Juken!" "Soushouryuu"

That as the faithful day three matchmakers found a fourth member to their evil crew (coughcoughHinatacoughcough), the day they all experienced terror and finally got a glimpse of hell, the day they suffered the wrath of two highly skilled shinobi, the day the two said shinobi got together… and, it was the day the authoress bowed at their feet.

**-The End-**

**

* * *

Did you think I would forget the promised deleted scene?! Hell no! it was too much fun to write. Oh yeah… this scene has been revised slightly so that it can stand on its own… think of it as a very short filler. XD Hope ya'll like it!**

* * *

Of all those who were disappointed that their tricks failed, the most aggravated would be the timid Hyuuga heiress. Of course, like most of our wonderful characters, it was just on the outside she was shy. In fact, her inner persona was a polar opposite of her outer. Inside was a deliciously evil and scheming Hinata that planned to make sure that her favorite cousin would finally realize that bottling up his feelings is a no-no. Sure, she loved him to death, after all, they WERE cousins… but still… wouldn't it be fun to at least get a kick out of making him realize his feelings?

Thinking quickly (with an evil laugh echoing in her head) she knocked her glass onto Tenten's lap, making it look COMPLETELY like an accident.

"Go-gomen Tenten! I di-didn't m-m-m-mean t-…"

"It's ok Hinata." Tenten pacified the girl, unknowingly taking the bait. "It's only a little spill…"

'**No my dear friend… that little spill would be the initiator of my cousin's demise…'**

* * *

-Neji's P.O.V.-

Ok. I admit it. I've done plenty of foolish things in my life… but even all of them combined wouldn't match up with this one. Why oh WHY did I have to go and look at her legs… but they ARE really pretty…

'_**Woah… jackpot m'boy! Dingdingdingding! We have a winner! I couldn't be prouder of you!'**_

'_Neji… give her something to cover up the stain… and for heaven's sake stop looking at her legs! It is rude and you might just get a nosebleed if you continue such a frivolous act'_

'_**Halo boy lighten up will ya? Give the boy a chance to see what a man's world really is like… and for the last time… SCREW THE HYUUGA ETIQUETTE!!! The boy ain't getting any younger now!!!'**_

'_Neji, do as I, the wiser and more proper in this position, say and give her something to cover up!'_

* * *

-Normal P.O.V.-

In attempt to appease both his personas, he gave Tenten his napkin, at the same time looked at her legs. **Bad Bad BAD** idea. A small nosebleed followed shortly. Hurriedly, he turned away, trying in vain to stop the bleeding. Tenten blushed when he held the napking out to her but said nothing.

* * *

This exchange was unnoticed by all except its creator. Hinata's inner persona could not but help grin wickedly. Finally… things were looking up.

**

* * *

There! The deleted scene!!! XD So… ya'll like it? Hate it? Wanna kill me because of it??? Well… that remains to be unknown… unless ya'll review!!! Muwahahaha!!! Oh, and watch out for my new one chappie (no pairings, sorry) called A Series of Unfortunate Events (starring Rock Lee). Over all, did ya'll like the story??? I would love to hear from you and I do accept requests. Oh, and thank you so much to Pheonix Hollowell and WeaponsMistress for the help with the jutsu (I just HAD to say it again... I had NO clue what to put in it)!**


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Ha! What makes you think that I own Naruto?**

**Did ya'll think that that was the last chappie??? Hell no! XD Anyway, here is the REAL last chapter of my wacky story. Hope ya'll enjoy! I made it REALLY LONG (well it is for me anyway...) ... yah happy?**

**P.S. This is a year after Neji and Tenten got together.**

**WARNING!!!! This chapter contains some stuff not really suitable for those younger readers out there (well, so was the chapter before this but… I kinda forgot to put it in there… Hehehe)**

* * *

Tenten sat on a hammock in the back porch of her big and beautiful house. She blushed lightly, stroking the silver band on her finger. It was exquisite yet if one were to look closely, it was a simple ring. Tiny, smooth rubies and emeralds adorned the ring, glinting daintily in the sunlight. (A/n… well… yeah… if you can call **THAT** simple…) 

Yet, she blushed not because of the ring, but because of who gave it to her.

'_Neji…'_ she sighed wistfully, lapsing into a dazed state.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback (Nighttime)_

"_Neji, where are you taking me?" Tenten asked, blindfolded and lead by a certain male Hyuuga._

"_You'll see…" he chuckled, amused as Tenten huffed and grumbled after him. _

_He led her to their favorite spot. The same spot where they had gotten together six months ago. He loved it dearly, almost just as much as the woman he had now… but that doesn't mean that he'll be saying it anytime soon. After all, actions speak louder than words._

_He untied Tenten's blindfold. She gasped at the beautiful sight. The path towards their spot (which she decided to call Heaven's Hilltop) was decorated with rose petals and mayflowers. Turning to Neji, she demanded to know what the occasion was._

_Smirking, he replied, "One you'll remember for the rest of your life."_

_He led her to her under the same old tree they had their first kiss (the hard kiss Neji gave didn't count), smiling slightly, clearly enjoying the fact that only HE could make her as happy as that. Under the tree was a carefully prepared picnic._

'_A picnic under the moonlight?' Tenten thought. 'This sounds so cliché… but it IS kinda romantic…'_

_They sat down side by side, loving the comforting presence each one had. Tenten then leaned her head on Neji's shoulder and he put his arm around her. _

"_Ne… so, Neji, what DID you bring me here for?" Tenten asked, overwhelmingly curious as to what he was going to say._

_Neji looked at her with a soft expression which made Tenten's heart flutter. He motioned for her to stand up._

_Puzzled, Tenten complied. And then she gasped when Neji started to bend on his knee. 'Oh my gosh!!! Is he really gonna say it???'_

"_Tenten…" Neji started, slightly nervous. _

_What if she rejects me?_

_No... she won't... I took a peak at Cupid's Book and it's there that the two of you are soulmates!_

_**Really halo boy?! Way to go on your wild side!!!**_

_Shuddup. I'm trying to propose here._

_Neji banished all thoughts and started anew, determined to get on with it._

"_Tenten… will you marry me?" _

_Tears filled Tenten's eyes. Not bothering to wait before Neji had gotten up, she flung her arms around his neck, toppling them both._

"_Yes, Yes and YES!!!" she cried out hugging him with all her might._

_Neji was in shock and could only hug her back absently, slowly registering what she said._

_She… she said yes?_

_Moments passed before…_

_**Hell yeah!!! Woohoo!**_

_I must say... for a minute there I was actually nervous..._

_**Yeah! Yeah! YEAH! Let's PARTY!!!!**_

_Congratulatio- put me down fork down!!! DOWN I say!!!_

_Neji's subconscious was having a blast, but he didn't pay attention to any of it. All he wanted to do now was to hug his bride to be, and never let go._

_Nah._

_Capturing her wet lips (wet because of all the crying) he proceeded to give her the best kiss she had ever had on the spot._

"_Ne-neji…" Tenten moaned as he began to trail down her neck, planting butterfly kisses here and there._

"_Hmmm?" Neji mumbled, currently sucking on her fast pulse._

"_I… I don't think this is the best of places to do IT… besides, I'm not ready."_

_Neji pulled back, pouting slightly. Boy, did he hate it when he couldn't get his way. But the pout suddenly turned into a predatory grin at the thought of one thing._

"_Ok…" he started to say, growling seductively. "I'll wait for our honeymoon."_

_Tenten blushed beet red. Whacking Neji's shoulder playfully, her peals of laughter floated with the winds._

_End of Flashback _

* * *

"Tenten there you are!!!" a feminine voice called out, startling the girl out of her musings. 

"Sakura…" she greeted.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't you even remember what day it is?"

"Ummm… Saturday???" she blinked at Sakura innocently.

Sakura looked like she was about to have a hissy fit.

Throwing a what-the-hell-are-you-retarded-or-something glare at Tenten, she smirked (having inherited some of Sasuke's traits XD). "Tenten… today is your wedding day… NOW do you remember?"

Tenten blinked. And then she blinked again. After the last blink, she yelled, "WHAT?!?!"

And she promptly began to panic. Sakura's valiant attempts to pacify the weapon mistress were in vain. Having no other choice, she whacked Tenten with a planner she had.

"CALM DOWN. Sheesh." Sakura tsked. "Everything is fine and ready. Your wedding is still in the afternoon but we have to start with all the stuff we have to do now. Go, take a bath first." She pushed Tenten into the house.

* * *

- 30 minutes later – 

"Aiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Tenten tore out of the room with Hinata and Ino at her heels.

"Te-Tenten-chan! It's o-o-only a-a l-little foundation!" Hinata tried to call out.

Tenten looked back at them. "No!!! I won't wear any more make-up… EVER!!! Even if it's for my wedding!!!"

"Geez Tenten stop overreacting!!! It's just a tiny, little, itsy-bitsy amount of make-up… it won't even take half an hour to do it!"

Tenten would have kept it up for the whole day if not for the four girls (Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Ria) who had trapped her in a corner.

* * *

-An Hour Later- 

Tenten fidgeted as she looked at herself in the mirror. As much as she didn't want to say it… she looked pretty good. she continued fidgeting until someone poked her with a pin.

"Ow!" she yelled, jerking away.

Ria glared up at her. "Will you quit moving?! It's quite hard to continue with the adjustments with you moving."

Tenten sighed in defeat and stood still, not wanting to be pricked again.

"Hey Ria," she called out after a while. "This is a beautiful gown…"

Ria smirked. "My best creation yet."

* * *

The very next day Neji had proposed, Tenten told Ria… who in turn told Ino, Hinata and Sakura. They all immediately started preparing for the wedding that would be, without doubt, the most extravagant yet. Having split into teams to prepare, and being so busy, they consequently forgot to call a dressmaker. They only remembered to call one when Tenten asked what the gown would look like and by then, all the dressmakers available where booked. Ria then offered her services and got to work with the gowns, which proved to be very beautiful.

* * *

"Well… you're gorgeous…" Ino walked around Tenten, inspecting everything. 

Tenten smiled. "You girls better hurry. You still need to go into your gown ya know."

The four girls stiffened. "SHIT!!!" They ran of to their respective guest rooms to change and get ready.

With a world record of 15 minutes, the girls came out fully dressed, make-up intact and hair in place.

Tenten grinned at them. "Perfect."

"What are we waiting for?! Let's GO!" Sakura said, excited for her friend.

* * *

Tenten wrung her hands nervously. "I don't think I can do this!!!" she whispered to Ino, who was right in front of her. 

Ino, Sakura and Hinata was her entourage, escorted by their boyfriends, with an exception of Ino since she was already Shikamaru's wife. Ria became Tenten's maid of honor and Lee was Neji's best man. They had invited all of Rookie nine, plus their former senseis, Tsunade, Shizune and the Hyuugas. Needless to say, it was a BIG wedding.

As the wedding music began, Tenten started to panic.

"Oh no oh no… I can't do this! What if I-…"

"Tenten… relax. Everything is gonna be just fine." Ria placed a comforting hand on Tenten's shoulder.

* * *

Neji's P.O.V. 

If I was a dying man, suffering intense pain and loosing blood fast, I would have thought the woman walking towards me an angel… a beautiful hallucination my mind created.

But no. I'm not dying, nor am I suffering intense pain and blood loss. I am living life to its fullest, inwardly jittery with excitement… and yeah, I guess the nosebleed I'm trying to cover is a minor setback to this event.

But then again… is there really any man out there that wouldn't have a nosebleed seeing his wife to be in a _**very**_ figure fitting dress that hardly has a back and has slits in its sides that reach her thighs?

I'd have to thank Ria for making her that kind of dress… not that it would matter when our honeymoon comes… then I'll be the happiest man in the world.

_**M'boy… you make me so proud… I feel as if there is hope for you yet.**_

_Oh shut up fork tongue… if there's something Neji would do it is to respect her._

_Uhh… I am very sorry to say that I might be siding with "fork tongue" on this._

_I am dreadfully ashamed of you Neji! Such a disgrace!!! You're father's corpse is turning in its grave this very minute!!!_

_**Lighten up halo boy will ya? Let the boy make his own choice AND not upset his conscience with guilt.**_

_Hmph… this is totally against my standards… I am ashamed of you… BOTH of you._

_Yeah… ok. It'll be worth it. I'll make SURE of it._

* * *

Tenten's P.O.V. 

It took me all my will power not to run to Neji and kiss him when I saw him at the altar. Kami knows how sinful my mind was that time… I mean, get this: he was wearing kimono that makes him look so… no! concentrate! I mustn't think of those things… yet. But, it IS kinda hard to ignore these dirty dirty thoughts when he's staring at me with those intense… silver pools. Dammit! What the hell did I say about concentration?!?!

* * *

Normal P.O.V. 

**(A/n I am sorry for the interruption but… let's just skip the long parts of the wedding… I don't really know them.)**

"Do you, Hyuuga Neji, take Tenten as your wife?"

"I do." Neji said solemnly.

The priest turned to Tenten, who was slightly quivering with nervousness and said, "Do you Tenten, take Hyuuga Neji as your husband?"

"I do." Relief washed over her as she said those 2 words that would eternally bound her and Neji together.

The priest smiled. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for… you may now kiss the bride."

Neji smirked devilishly as he lifted Tenten's veil. He slowly leaned in as she did.

_**Are you serious boy?! That move is so lame!!! Give 'em a whopper!!!**_

_And for the second time in my eternal life, I agree with forkie here. Go get her Neji._

Neji swung Tenten down (like Mortisha and Gomez in the Adam's Family) and proceeded to ravish her mouth.

This went on for a couple more minutes until…

"Ahem…" Lee tapped Neji on his shoulder.

Neji looked at him in annoyance and said, "What?"

Someone in the crowd shouted, "Get a room Neji!!!"

Followed by a,

**BONK SLPANG BAM BOOM SQUASH SQUISH.**

"Awww… Hina-chan… that hurts!!!"

And then another person in the crowd yelled, "CAN WE GO TO WHERE THE FOOD IS NOW?!?!"

This promptly led all the people to laugh or chuckle, giggle or smirk (depending on what they prefer…)

Neji looked at his now wife and grinned. "Hello there _Hyuuga_ Tenten."

Tenten blinked twice before blushing prettily, which made Neji's heart soar.

"Let's go." he held out his hand to her and both made their way towards the entrance, knowing that no matter what happens, they would stick together through thick and thin.

And... to end this story which has woven itself into something more, I say, "It is not the end... rather, it is the beginning."

**

* * *

**

**May God bless you all.**

**I bid you adieu,**

**Satan's Little Devil**


End file.
